


What is This Feeling

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Sebastian realizes he wants Kurt and what he plans to do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is This Feeling

Sebastian was never really quite sure how he and Kurt Hummel, of all people, became friends. It was something completely unprecedented and in a million years he'd never be able to figure it out. Mostly it started out as them just as people who tolerated each other for the sake of the third party (i.e. Blaine). Kurt and Blaine had been broken up, for whatever reason Sebastian didn't really know, it had just sort of... happened, and fell apart sometime after Regionals. But the fact that they were still friends meant that Kurt and Sebastian had to get along, then, since Blaine wasn't about to keep his friendship with Sebastian a secret any longer.

The three of them had become friends of sorts and would go to the movies or shopping or just plain hang out at each other's houses when no one else was home.

Sebastian and Kurt would still snipe at each other, of course, but now instead of them being full-on insults they had morphed into playful little jabs and such. The entire dynamic of their relationship had changed.

And Sebastian couldn't figure out, exactly,

It wasn't until they were left alone, hanging out without Blaine since he was becoming increasingly distant from them, giving them excuses left and right about not being able to do things with them, that things changed even more.

It was one Saturday night when Burt and Carole were away for the weekend and Finn was spending the night at Rachel's that Kurt had invited Sebastian over to watch movies that things seemed to change so much more, and drastically, too. Their original plan of just one movie turned into an entire marathon and Kurt was asleep on Sebastian's chest by 1 AM, leaving Sebastian with nothing to do but stare at the other boy for at least a good five minutes, the movie long forgotten. Sebastian felt his heart race, body increasingly hot all over, as he stared, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

He was...

Oh _shit_.

He liked Kurt. There was no other explanation for it. The late night calls of laughing and confiding in each other. The smiling and gazing longingly at Kurt when the other boy didn't see it. Sebastian almost wondered if Blaine knew it, too, and if that was why he would back out of their plans at the last minute, making some lame excuse, just so that they could have time alone, no matter that they weren't dating.

But if he really did like Kurt - and this sudden revelation didn't seem to be misleading him, exactly - Sebastian knew he'd have to work to actually win him over. Kurt loved all that romantic shit, knight in shining armor mumbo jumbo. But if that was what it took...

Damn it all to hell if Sebastian wasn't going to be the most romantic fucker Kurt had ever laid eyes on.

_fin._


End file.
